


Scorpia vs Tyrian

by Soeverlasting



Category: RWBY, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Just wanted to write a fight scene, Portals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soeverlasting/pseuds/Soeverlasting
Summary: Entrapta's research into portals has Scorpia fighting a crazy scorpion man from another universe.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Scorpia vs Tyrian

Scorpia headed down to the Black Garnet chamber to check on Entrapta.

Entrapta still blames herself, no matter what Catra says, for what happened to Queen Angella. Her latest breakthrough into portals suggests Angella is not stuck between dimensions but rather just stuck in another one. It’s simply a matter of finding which dimension she’s stranded in.

“Here,” Scorpia said as she placed the piping hot cup of coffee next to Entrapta.

“Thanks,” Entrapta said. With one long hair tentacle, she grabbed the cup and gulped the whole cup down. She kept on typing into her console.

Scorpia observed Entrapta. Her hair seems less kept than usual, with strands sticking out everywhere. There were bags under her eyes as well. “Entrapta? How long since you slept? You’re not looking so well.”

Entrapta paused her typing for a moment, a hair tentacle rubbing her chin. “Well. I’ll say three days ago?”

“Three days?” Scorpia tried to pry away Entrapta from the console. “You need to take a break.”

Entrapta clung on tightly to the console with her hair. “I’m so close to finding Angella. Your Black Garnet combined with Horde Prime’s tech can generate a portal big enough to rescue her. If I can find her then I can focus on my other reconstruction projects and then everyone won’t hate me…”

“What?” Scorpia let go of Entrapta. “Everyone doesn’t hate you. What are you talking about?”

Entrapta pulled down her welding mask. A literal and metaphorical way to hide her feelings. “I committed war crimes against Etheria. My pursuit of science blinded me to the consequences or my curiosity. I hurt so many people. I need to make it up to everyone.”

“Come here.” Scorpia embraced Entrapta in a hug. “Now Now. You learned from your mistakes and you promised to improve from them. That’s enough for now.” Scorpio continued to embrace her.

There has been some debate among the Princess Alliance on what to do with the former Horde forces. Mermista was especially vocal about what to do about Hordak and his crimes against her kingdom. In the end, forgiveness and a hand in rehabilitating the planet were worth more than any punishment.

An alarm rang out in the chamber. The Black Garnet began to glow.

The two princesses were shocked out of their embrace.

“What’s going on?” Scorpia said.

Entrapta scanned the data on her monitor. “This can’t be right.” She began typing into the console. “This says someone is breaking through from the other side! How is that even possible? This is amazing! Etheria’s first visitor from the wider multiverse! Who's it gonna be?”

The whole chamber began to shake and the Black Garnet glowed even brighter. A hole in space began to form where Entrapta sent up a possible entry point. It was small at first but the hole increased in diameter as time went on. It grew just large enough to allow a single person through.

And someone did.

/-/

Tyrian is a pale man with gold eyes and a prosthetic scorpion tail. He raised his stinger in self-defense. He was suddenly abducted into this chamber and didn't know where he was. His eyes landed on the two other people in the room. One was a scorpion faunus like himself except she had a tail and claws. How rare. The other was perhaps a child, considering her stature.

“Are you the ones that abducted me?” He pointed his stinger at the two of them.

“Woah there pal,” the scorpion woman raised her claws in peace. “We didn’t mean to take you. Me and my friend was just looking into portals and you popped out.”

Portals. Tyrian once heard his scientist cohort ramble on with the theory of a multiverse but he never paid much attention. Remnant was more than enough for him. Contrary to how deranged Tyrian can seem, he wasn’t stupid. He quickly deduced that he was indeed in another dimension. If he could bring this technology back to his goddess, well she might bless him forever.

Scorpia extended a claw out to Tyrian. Seems like some gestures extend across universes. “I swear as the princess of the Fight Zone, if you give Entrapta some time, we can open up the portal to send you back home.”

Entrapta pulled up right next to him. “Yeah, just pull up a seat and we can talk while I get the portal up and running. Excuse me.” She pulled out a tape recorder. “Mind if I record this conversation for prosperity? Question one: why do you have a metallic tail?”

“A young huntress sliced it off.”

Scorpia gasped. She couldn’t imagine what she would do if her stinger got cut off. Adora might be able to restore whole limbs but why risk it?

“Oh, why would she do that?” Entrapta asked.

“Well, I was trying to kill her uncle and her friends. Being the enemies of my goddess and all. As soon you both will be if you don’t surrender your technology!”

 _Well someone overstayed their welcome_. Scorpio wanted to end this quickly and placed a quick jab with her stinger to Tyrian’s side.

Tyrian actually looked shocked but he quickly regained his composure. It didn’t seem like Scropia’s poison didn’t work at all. He giggled maniacally. “You called that poison? How cute.” He readied his battle stance.

“Entrapta…” Scorpia backed away. Can she beat this lunatic?

Entrapta dove behind the console and began reattaching wires. “Hold him off while I get the portal working.”

Tyrian started things off. He charged towards Scorpia, unfurling his duel blades from his wrists. He swung wildly at the scorpion princess.

Scorpia took a step outside of the blade’s reach. She ducked low and tried to sweep Tyrian’s legs with her tail.

Tyrian jumped up and responded with a kick.

Scorpio caught his leg and threw him into the ground. A layer of light fizzled over him briefly. What the? With his ankle right in her pincer, Scorpio tried to crush his ankle, hoping to immobilize him. She’s normally not so brutal but this guy warrants it.

Before Scropia could crack the ankle, Tyrian slipped out and regained his footing. He used all five of his limbs to strike Scorpia from every angle.

Her wider frame gave Tyrian more surface area to hit. However, Scorpia managed to parry most of his blows and withstood the rest. Hordak didn’t make her force captain for nothing.

“Fascinating,” Entrapta spoke into her recorder. “He seems to have heightened reflexes and a naturally generating forcefield.”

 _Really?_ He also has actual hands with opposable thumbs. Scorpio is really getting annoyed with this psycho. She grabbed Tyrian and threw him into the Black Garnet.

“Crap,” Scorpia said. She brushed him aside and checked on the runestone. A slight crack on the surface but otherwise okay.

Tyrian saw Scropia inspect the stone and pulled the trigger on his blades and blasted several shots into the base of the Black Garnet. The runestone began to tip over.

“His blades are also guns!?” Entrapta’s eyes widened. “What kind of world is this guy from?”

No. Scorpio just reconnected with her family’s runestone. She can’t lose it now. She ran over and caught the stone before it fell to the floor.

“I knew that was important to you,” Tyrian. With Scorpia holding up the runestone, she couldn’t defend herself. Tyrian raised his stinger. “Now let me show how real poison feels like.” He plunged his stinger straight into Scorpia’s stomach.

Scorpia does have a natural resistance to poisons, but this guy’s on a whole nother level. Her nerves are already shutting down. Her insides are on fire but she can’t lose here. Another shot of that and it might be the end of her.

“Impressive.” Tyrian raised his stinger for another strike. “There’s no way you’re standing up after this one.”

He’s right. Scorpio held onto her Runestone. The power just swelling underneath the surface. _Now or never_. Scorpio took a deep breath and concentrated.

Tyrian sent the most lethal dose of poison he could muster. His eyes turned purple in the process. He aimed for the base of Scropia’s neck, hoping to give lasting brain damage.

The Black Garnet glowed as it poured its power into Scorpia. Using her tail, she intercepted Tyrian’s strike and sent a massive shockwave of red lightning up from his metallic tail to his spine and finally his skull.

“Arghhhh!” Tyrian let out a massive scream before crumpling into the ground, unconscious.

Scorpia uprighted the Black Garnet and inspected the scorpion man from another world. She made sure to tie him up and injected gallons of her paralyzing agent into him.

“Entrapta,” Scopia said while lifting Tyrian over her shoulders. “Portal!”

“Gotcha,” Entrapta gave a thumbs up. Her machine started up and the hole formed again.

Scorpio chucked him straight back to his dimension.

“That was quite informative,” Entrapta said. “Making swords that are also guns was something I never considered. I mean the mechanics are interesting to think about…” Entrapta stopped her rambling to see Scropia nearly kneel over from exhaustion and poisoning.

“You know what? let’s take a break.”

/-/

Perfuma expunged any lingering poisons from Scropia’s body and Adora, as She-Ra, healed over any lasting damages.

Entrapta, continuing her research into Angella’s location, took note of where the strange scorpion man came from and vowed to never ever access his dimension again.


End file.
